


Because I Do

by jantolover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Beta Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Aspergers (Supernatural), Castiel Has Mental Health Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Pregnant Sex, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Prompt: I Wish Somebody Would Write a Destiel Fan Fic Where Cas Has Autism,Aspergers to be Exact(Because I do,&,I Asked Misha in Person at 1 of The Conventions if he Thought Cas Was on The Spectrum,&,he Said he Thought he Was),I’d Also Like it if Dean,&,Cas Were Married in This Fic,&,it Stuck to Canon,But Was Also in The Omegaverse With mPreg,Could You Also Work Jack in The Fic Somehow,I’ve Never Read 1 Where He’s in There,I’d Also Like it to be Smutty,if Somebody Could Make This Fan Fic Happen,I’d be Truly Grateful,Thank You Ahead of Time
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Forward

Asperger syndrome: An autistic disorder most notable for the often great discrepancy between the intellectual and social abilities of those who have it. Asperger syndrome is a pervasive developmental disorder that is characterized by an inability to understand how to interact socially.

<https://www.medicinenet.com/script/main/art.asp?articlekey=9675#:~:text=Asperger%20syndrome%3A%20An%20autistic%20disorder%20most%20notable%20for,an%20inability%20to%20understand%20how%20to%20interact%20socially>

Asperger syndrome, or Asperger’s, is a previously used diagnosis on the autism spectrum. In 2013, it became part of one umbrella diagnosis of autism spectrum disorder (ASD) in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders 5 (DSM-5). Typical to strong verbal language skills and intellectual ability distinguish Asperger syndrome from other types of autism. Asperger syndrome generally involves: Difficulty with social interactions Restricted interests Desire for sameness Distinctive strengths Strengths can include: Remarkable focus and persistence Aptitude for recognizing patterns Attention to detail Challenges can include: Hypersensitivities (to lights, sounds, tastes, etc.) Difficulty with the give and take of conversation Difficulty with nonverbal conversation skills (distance, loudness, tone, etc.) Uncoordinated movements, or clumsiness Anxiety and depression The tendencies described above vary widely among people. Many learn to overcome their challenges by building on strengths. Though the diagnosis of Asperger syndrome is no longer used, many previously diagnosed people still identify strongly and positively with being an “Aspie.” Asperger therapies and services Find the following services near you using the Autism Speaks Resource Guide. Cognitive behavioral therapy can help address anxiety and other personal challenges. Social skills training classes can help with conversational skills and understanding social cues. Speech therapy can help with voice control. Physical and occupational therapy can improve coordination. Psychoactive medicines can help manage associated anxiety, depression and attention deficit and hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). How has our understanding of Asperger syndrome evolved? 1944: Austrian pediatrician Hans Asperger described four strikingly similar young patients. They had normal to high intelligence. But they lacked social skills and had extremely narrow interests. The children also shared a tendency to be clumsy. 1981: British psychiatrist Lorna Wing published a series of similar case studies. In it, she coined the term “Asperger syndrome.” 1994: Asperger syndrome listed in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-4). 2013: Asperger syndrome and other previously separate types of autism folded into one umbrella diagnosis of “autism spectrum disorder” in DSM-5. 

<https://www.autismspeaks.org/types-autism-what-asperger-syndrome>


	2. (1)

The Novak pack always knew there was something off about their youngest son, Castiel. Since he was a pup, they were very well aware of his unique attributes.

When the omega presented as such, he was diagnosed with autism. Aspergers, to be exact. The werewolf had a hard time being social. He didn't talk very much, had a hard time forming his thoughts into words, his mind liked to wander, and he had a sensitivity to light and sound. Being a werewolf meant your sensitivity was already doubled. Can you imagine having a quadrupled sensitivity to light and sound?

Cas sat reading in Lebanon Community Library reading his favorite book, something by Carver Edlund. His ears perked up at the sound of a male physic walking behind him. Cas could tell by his smell and the way the werewolf walked, he was in the presence of an alpha. 

He didn't know why his nose and ears were so intrigued in the higher wolf, but as soon as the alpha walked to a case in Cas's view, he thought the wolf should be in a 'People' magazine. Or 'Playgirl', for that matter. The 'Playgirl' model gracefully moves through the 'Erotica' section as if he were stalking his prey.

'Talk to him' Cas tells himself. He places a bookmark in his spot and closes it gently - you have to be quiet in a library. 'What am I going to say? "Hi, I'm Cas. I have aspergers and want to ride your cock until you make me scream"?'

He sighs and looks back down at his book. 

"Can I sit here?" 

Cas is so startled by the deep and sexy voice like honey, he nearly falls out of his chair. 

"Woah, Buddy. You alright?"

Cas regains his composure and looks down at his hands. "Fine, I guess" he croaks awkwardly, face burning hot.

The alpha slides into the chair. "My name is Dean" he introduces.  
Cas cracks a half smile. "I'm Castiel Novak. I'm an omega".  
Dean chuckles. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Castiel Novak the Omega".  
Cas tilts his head to the side. "That's not my name".  
Dean laughs. "I'v got that, yes, I just..never mind. Can I sit?"  
Cas looks up at him, genuinely confused. "I don't know. Can you?"  
Dean laughs again. "You're funny". He pulls a seat out in front of Cas, who struggles to see the humour in himself. "What's a pretty little omega like yourself doing in a place like this?"  
Cas squints at him. "Reading?" 'Not a very smart alpha' he thinks.  
"Mama and Papa never teach you slang and jargon?"  
Cas snaps his head up. "I have autism, you assuming dickmonkey!"  
Dean is taken aback. "I- I'm so sorry. I meant no harm". He pushes his chair back and stands.  
"Where are you going?"  
Dean stops. "Um".  
Cas turns back to his book. "Oh, I get it. Big and bad alpha male can't be seen with a person with autism? Alright. Go on, douche bag".  
Dean stutters. "Uh- n- no no".  
Cas looks up at him again. "Then why are you trying to get away from me?"  
Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times. He sits in front of Cas. "I like how bold you are".  
Cas blushes. "I like you, too".  
Dean laughs. "Tell me about yourself, Cas".  
The omega smiles. "My name is Castiel Novak. I am twenty-two years old. I am an omega, and I have a form of autism called aspergers".  
"My name is Dean Winchester. I am twenty-five years old. I'm an alpha, and I'd like to learn more about aspergers and you".


	3. 2

Dean laughs again at Cas. "So you actually left the school and climbed a fucking tree?"

"Mm hm" Cas nods. "I didn't understand they were being sarcastic. That was before I presented. My family and I didn't know I had aspergers".

"So how did your family react to it?"

Cas looks at Dean while continuing to walk. "Me climbing the tree, or being diagnosed with aspergers?"

Dean fills his cheeks with air. "Mm. Both".

"They were a bit concerned. Well, I say a bit. All the doctors I saw could not figure it out, said I could only be diagnosed by myself when I presented".

"They didn't even suggest testing, an EEG, a psych evaluation?"

"Oh no, they did".

Dean steps over a small pothole. He looks at Cas expectantly." .... And?"

"And what?"

Dean takes a patient breath. "What happened after they suggested tests?"

"Oh. I didn't want to take them".

There's another pause.

"Because...?"

"I wanted to discover it on my own. You know, when I presented?"

"Ah".

"Dean?" 

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you're my mate?"

Dean laughs nervously. "I think you'd have to buy me a drink first".

"Okay".

"And we need time".

Cas pulls back his sleeve. "It's two fourteen in the afternoon".  
Dean laughs.


	4. 3

"He's what now?"

"He's autistic. He has aspergers, to be exact, Dad".

"... Why the fuck would you want to date one of those?"

"John!" Mary scolds her husband harshly who only shrugs defensively. 

Dean looks at his father calmly. "He has autism, you assuming dick monkey. He's not a thing".

Dean's younger beta brother Sam frowns deeply in thought. "Do you like this wolf?"

Dean looks at him. "Yes".

"Then fuck whatever anyone says" Mary finishes her youngest's thought.

⚫⚫⚫⚫

If you asked me for a perfect example of a stereotype of a teenager with a crush, I would introduce you to Alpha Dean Archibald Winchester. Although the wolf was far from his prime, Cas gave him a sense of youth and he was head over paws for him.

They fell in love quickly. Moved in together immediately after the fact was verbal and Dean bought a ring when their relationship reached two years.   
"When are you thinking?"

Cas tilts his head in thought. "... I'm thinking right now. In fact, I never stop thinking".

Dean playfully rolls his eyes. "What's the day we should have the wedding?"

Cas straightens his head. "I'v always dreamed of a spring wedding. I'd like to be married..." he twirls his hand, looking for his words.

"With bees?"

Cas laughs. "Yes, precisely. But I also want a small wedding. It'll already be stressful on me, with my routine fucked up to hell, I'm not gonna want to talk to people".

Dean nods. "All the bees could sting them away". He looks at Cas expectantly.

Cas understood he was joking, and to prove it, he gives Dean an attempted humorous, but rather creepy smile. You ever see the first 'How to Train Your Dragon'? You remember towards the beginning when Toothless meets Hiccup and he makes him eat the fish head and smiles at him? Yeah.


	5. 4

"What about a theme?" Sam flips a laminated page in one of the many binders presented on Dean and Cas's dinning table.

Dean looks at Cas in warning.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even say anything!"

Dean crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. "No, but you sure we're thinking about it".

Castiel looks away in defeat, disappointed. 

"Ok yes, the theme can be bees" Dean says quickly, not wanting to hurt his omega. He takes his hands in his'. "Don't be sad. Or angry. There will be so many bees, you'll be sick of them!"

Cas giggles. He kisses Dean deeply and passionately. 

Sam blushes uncomfortably and looks down at a binder. His head snaps up when he can smell it. He stands quickly and walks out of the couple's home. "See ya" he says.

Dean ruts against Cas's leg. He takes a deep inhale of Cas's scent and pulls his increasingly warm body against his. "Your heat always smells so good".

Cas pulls on Dean's hair when a glob of his slick soils his trousers.   
Dean gives a predatory low growl and picks his omega up. He sets Cas on the table who sweeps organized papers off and kisses Dean hotly. 

Cas wraps his muscular legs around Dean's hips and pulls him closer.

"Ooo. A bit eager, are we?"

Cas licks a stripe from Dean's jaw line to his ear. "Fuck me, Alpha" he growls low in it. 

Dean growls louder than before. He rips Cas's t-shirt down the middle and quickly rids him of his slacks. They both struggle to get off Dean's ungodly amount of clothes.

Cas lies back on the table more and props himself up on his elbows. Dean kneels in front of him and sets his legs over his shoulders. He blows a puff of air into Cas's boypussy which causes it to twitch and expel more slick. Dean licks up the external slick and pushes his tongue into Cas. 

"Oh yeah. Eat my hole, Alpha" Cas looks down at his lover and grabs a fist full of his hair.

Dean laps at Castiel's slick and tongue- fucks him. He swirls his tongue fast, licking every inch of him. 

"AAWRROOOOO!" Cas throws his head back and wolf- howls. He whines when Dean removes his mouth, slick following a long strand from Cas's ass.

"No. Don't stop, don't stop" Cas pleads. 

Dean spanks him. "No whining, Pup".

Cas bites his lip at the deliciously sharp pain, fangs out. 

Dean stands up straight and lines up with Cas's entrance. He looks at Cas expectantly.

"What are you waiting for!?" he demands.

Dean growls loudly and pushes completely in with one thrust.

"UH!" Cas throws his head back.

"Do you feel okay-?"

"Move! Now!" Cas demands, stretching his legs out and looking back at Dean.

Dean almost laughs at Castiel's eagerness. He begins to thrusts slowly in and out of Cas's heat. 

Cas sighs pleasantly. He grabs Dean's hips tightly and lets out a moan.   
"You like that, don't you, Pup?" Dean bounces harder.  
Cas only howls shortly. His nails grow sharp, tough, and black. He begins to bounce back in sync with Dean. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! You're so fucking hot when you turn. Oh Cas- Castiel!" Dean calls out as his own transformation starts. He goes faster and faster. And harder. 

"There's my alpha wolf" Cas say seductively. 

"Oowww!" Dean howls and thrusts harder, faster, and deeper into him. He sinks his sharp claws into Cas's tough skin. He sets Cas's ankles on his shoulders, hitting his prostate.

"There! Oh fuck, Dean! POUND MY PUSSY!"

Dean feel his knot swelling.

"Alpha! Alpha, I'm close!"

"Me too, Baby. Uh! Get ready for my load".

Cas palms Dean's swelling knot. "Knot me, Alpha!"

Dean's knot completely swells and he bats Cas's paw away. He sinks his knot inside Cas easily and punctures the gland on his shoulder.

Castiel screams as he cums.

The two flop on the bed and catch their breath, touching and stroking each other.

"Dean, I think it's your turn" Cas says after a few minutes.

The alpha turns to him. It's not an uncommon occurrence for them to switch, but he wanted to make sure.

Castiel gets up on his knees, cock already half- hard. 

Dean sits up and crawls to the foot of the bed. He sticks a finger in himself and slick fills his hole after a few stroks. He shakes his ass at his fiance.  
Cas crawls behind Dean and sets his hands on his ankles. He slowly runs them up to the bend of Dean's knee. He takes a deep inhale of Dean's scent and spreads his cheeks. He smells him again before licking a stripe up Dean's hole.

"Oh" Dean moans.

Cas laps at the boypussy. He opens and closes his lips around the hole.

Dean pushes back onto Cas's face. "Yeah. Yeah! YEAH!"

Cas retracts his mouth just as Dean started to get really into it.

Dean whines and Cas spanks him. "No whining, Pup".

"Please Cas, fuck me".

Cas grabs his hard cock and lines up. He grabs Dean by the back of the neck with the other hand. "Ready?"

"Put it in me".

Castiel slowly sinks into Dean until he bottoms out.

Dean sighs, satisfied. 

"Okay?"

"Yes. You can move now".

But Cas doesn't move. Instead he peppers Dean with loving kisses. 

Dean smiles into the sheets. "I love you so much".

"I love you more than bees".

Dean laughs. 

Cas starts moving gently. 

Dean moans softly.

Cas kisses Dean as he continues to rock into him. 

"Uh" Dean moan softly.

Cas thrusts harder and deeper.

"So good. Oh, Cas! Your perfect".I

The omega holds Dean closer. "You got a tight ass".

"Then stretch me".

Cas sits up and moves his hips harder. 

"A little bit lower, Babe".

Cas angles himself differently and hits Dean's prostate. "Like that?"

"Oh fuck!"

"I'll take that as a yes".

"Harder!"

Cas continues his pace, but thrust into Dean as hard as he can. Dean clenches around his girth. 

"You keep doing that, I'm not going to last much longer".

"It's your fault! Your dick is so good. It's fatter and longer than mine. And I'm an alpha, and you're an omega!"

"Fine" the wolf in Castiel growls. He thrusts faster.

"Oh! Oh, Cas! Shit! Ah fuck!"

"Close?"

"Yeah, Baby! Make me cum!"

A few more thrusts has them cumming together. They scream each other's name together as well.

Afterwards, they bathe themselves on the bed. Cas gives Dean one last lick on his cheek. The grooming was as intimate as the love making. "I can't wait to marry you".


	6. 5

A few weeks later, Dean wakes up on his wedding day. It was a bit chilly out, but the alpha wouldn't notice.

His dad opens the double doors to his double hotel room. "GOOOOOOOOOD MMMORNING VI-ET-NAAAM!"

Dean laughs and sits up.

John continues his act. "Iiit is a bright and beautiful day! It iiiiis" he checks his watch "eight twenty-three on May the twenty eight!" He smiles warmly at his eldest. "Happy wedding day, My Son".

Dean gets out of bed and hugs John tightly. "Thanks, Dad".

John hugs him back and kisses his temple.

⚫⚫⚫⚫

Castiel bounces his leg while sitting on the rim of the tub. He continues to avoid looking at the three tests. 

'Maybe my period is just late?' he thinks. 'It's happened to me a lot, even when I first started having them'.

"You hear me, Little Bro? Time's up".

Cas braces himself and grabs the tests. He takes a breath and looks down at them.

The wolf starts crying immediately. 

Gabriel knocks desperately on the wood. "Cassie, are you okay? Let me in".

Cas only continues to sob.

Gabriel lets himself in and sits next to him on the tub. He wraps his arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "It's okay, Castiel. It's okay" he says sweetly. "You're only twenty-four, Little Brother. It'll happen for you two. Now why don't you calm down and focus on getting ready for your wedding day".

"Gabe, I'm pregnant" Cas looks up at him and smiles through his tears. "You're going to be an uncle".

⚫⚫⚫⚫

Dean smooths his black suit jacket down. 

"You don't have to put that on yet".

"Shut up, Sammy" he smiles. "It's my wedding day". He grabs his bee tie and hangs it around his neck. 

Sam chuckles. "I know. You've been telling me that for the past couple of weeks, remember?"

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Dean turns to his little brother completely. There's a smile in his eyes. 

Sam tilts his head. "Don't".

Dean continues to stare at him. Sam waits.

Dean leans forward and whispers "it's my wedding day".

Sam grabs a role of toilet paper and it hits his brother's head.


	7. 6

Castiel felt many things all at once. He felt excited about the recent good news, he felt happy and nervous about getting married, but there was one thing he felt the deepest.

Cas felt horny.

His hormones were all over the place, but that one spiked the highest. And he had to wait until the wedding was over to pounce his soon-to-be husband and ride him until his dick was fucked down to a nub. Cas smirks at the thought.

Charles walks next to his son. "Ready?"

Cas smiles hugely and nods. 

"I'm so proud of you, My Son" Chuck cries.

"Don't you dare" Cas says sternly, tears threatening to pour over. 

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Chuck breaks off with a cry. "I'm so proud of you. You never let your aspergers define you, or be in your way-"

Cas finally bawls and throws himself into his father's arms, letting out all his emotions.

"Geeze, Son. I didn't expect you to be this emotional".

Cas starts to calm down. "Dad, I'm pregnant" he cries.

Charles pulls back and stares at his youngest for a second. 

Cas nods.

The soon-to-be-grandpa cries harder than before and embraces his child again.

⚫⚫⚫⚫

Castiel stares at the double doors, stiff as a board. Chuck was scared his son stopped breathing. Just to be sure, he puts two fingers under his nose.

Cas flinches back immediately. "Dad" he exasperarts.

"Sorry, Baby. I need you take a deep breath. This is the happiest day of your life. Whatever happens, you're marrying Dean today".

" ... Even if there's like a tornado? Or the bees attack? Or I get hit by a meteor and grow into a giant?"

"Yes. But Castiel, this isn't 'The Wizard of Oz', some movie on the 'Syfy' channel, nor is it 'Monsters Versus Aliens'".

Cas takes a breath and smiles at him. "You're right".

"When am I not?"

"Actually-"

"Rhetorical question and a joke, My Son" Chuck says quickly.  
Cas folds his lips in.


	8. 7

Dean couldn't stop smiling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

Castiel was absolutely gorgeous. His blue eyes glimmered under his flower crown. His white suit was as straight as the couple was gay. On his best black tie, in the middle, was one large cartoon bumblebee. 

Charles walks his son down the aisle in a black suit to 'White Wedding'. 

Dean subconsciously mouths the Billy Idol lyrics. 

"Hey Little Sister, what have you done? Hey Little Sister, who's your only one?"

Cas practically floats down the aisle. 

"Hey Little Sister, who's your Superman? Hey Little Sister, shotgun!"

Dean almost cries when the music stops and Cas stands next to him.

"You're eyeliner's smudged".

"Fuck you" Cas laughs and wipes a muddy black tear off his cheek bone. He keeps it cool until Dean says his vows.

"Castiel James Novak," he starts, "I have learned more from you than any teacher has taught me. Not just about autism, but how to really love someone. I learned to be kinder to people thanks to you. To not judge people based on things that do not define them".

Dean takes a teary breath and continues. "I never imagined myself even being seen with someone on the spectrum".

Cas completely breaks down. He pulls away from Dean's hands a little and turns his head.

Chuck bawls on the bench.

"It's okay, it's okay" Dean sniffs. 

Cas takes a breath and straightens out. 

"You made me not just a better wolf, but a better man, and a better person entirely. And words cannot express how grateful, happy, whatever the hell you wanna say, that that you saved me from my judgement, and how much I love and care for you".

Gabriel and Sam smile from across the alter, proud of both their brothers. 

Castiel composes himself. "Basically that last sentence meant 'I don't know what the fuck else to say' ".

Dean and everybody laugh and Cas smiles. 

"I think it's my turn to say fuck you now".

Cas chuckles. 

The rest of the wedding and the wedding ceremony was perfect. Well, except for the fact that the guest kept getting stung by the bees. Gabriel thought it was hilarious and kept laughing at them until both of his lips were swollen from being stung five times.

Dean thought that was hilarious. "Hey, McJagger, HUGE fan".

"Thuh oo".

Dean holds up his right hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm a married man".


	9. 8

They barely made it to Cas's room. Cas palmed Dean through his pants the entire time they were facing the front desk to check in. 

Dean grabs Castiel and kisses him heatedly. "You think teasing me would go unnoticed, Mister Novak-Winchester?" He barely restrains himself from tearing Cas's wedding suit with his claws and teeth.

"What are you going to do about it, Mister Winchester-Novak?"

Dean rushes to get the husbands naked. "You reek of your scent" Dean growls, starting his transformation. "Almost as if you're in heat".

"I'm just a horny wolf" Cas pushes him down on the bed forcefully. "And I'm taking you like the slutty omega I am".

Dean was standing straight up, pointed at the ceiling. He was so hot. "You started my heat".

"Good" Castiel's teeth grow and sharpen as he crawls over the alpha. A big glob of slick pours from his ass onto Dean. "Because I'm going to dig my pussy out on your dick like a fuck toy until you make me beg to stop".

Cas sinks himself balls deep onto Dean in one thrust. 

Dean yips like a dog. He holds Cas still by his arms. "Are you pregnant?"

Cas takes a moment to compose himself. "Yes. When we made love when we were supposed to be doing wedding plans".

Dean flips them over on their sides and thrusts deep into Castiel's heat. His balls slap the bottom of Cas's cheeks hard.

Cas lifts his leg and Dean thrusts in as deep as he can and pulls out to the tip over and over.

Dean growls low in Cas's ear. "This is what you wanted isn't it, Pup? To be fucked like rabbit?"

"Yes, Alpha, " Cas didn't know why he would fuck a rabbit instead of eating it, but oh well. "Except you're not fucking me hard enough!"

Dean howls shortly and pulls out. He maneuvers in front of Cas and forces him on his back. He props his husband's ankles on his shoulders and lifts both their hips off the bed. He fucks Cas as hard as possible, fully turned and hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Yeah, that's it!" Cas yells. He doesn't know when he even started to turn, but fuck that.

"Yeah? Right there, Omega?"

"Yes! Fuck yes, Alpha! Faster!"

Dean thrusts as fast, hard, and as deep as he can, condensing at his forehead. "Aaawwwrrroooo!" he howls.

"Don't stop, Daddy!" Cas throws his head back. "I'm so close! KEEP FUCKING ME!"

"Fuck!" Dean's dick twitches. "Keep talking dirty to me, Baby!"

"Fuck my slutty, wet pussy with your fat cock, Alpha!" Cas complies.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Dean curses, heat boiling in his lower stomach and balls.

"Yeah? Oh Baby, you fuck me just right! Your dick is so big and fat! Knot me, Daddy!"

Dean is reduced to moans and babbling. His dick dribbles.  
"Come from me, Dean!"

Dean screams as he empties his balls completely into Cas, who screams as well and cums all over himself.

⚫⚫⚫⚫

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!"

"Breath, Castiel, breath!"

"I'D BE DEAD IF I WASN'T BREATHING, DUMBBUTT, AND SO WOULD THIS LITERAL PAIN IN THE ASS!!!!"

"Remember your breathing exercises, Baby" Dean says patiently.

Cas does the breathing exercises his gynecologist taught him.

"There you go, Babe. Great job".

"Shut the fuck up!"

Castiel's second contraction subsides and they reach the hospital a few minutes later.


	10. 9

"I see something, the baby's breached!"

Cas pants heavily with his tongue almost touching the pillow. 

"Castiel, you have to push in order to get the baby out".

Cas lifts his head and looks like he might punch his baby's other father. "NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK! THANKS FOR THE HELP, I'V BEEN TRYING TO SUCK IT BACK IN!"

"We're going to push again on three".

"WE!? I DON'T SEE A REAL LIVE FUCKING WEREWOLF COMING OUT OF OUR HOLE THAT SHOULD BE ONLY AS BIG AS THE DIAMETER OF A PENCIL!" Cas screams at the doctor.

She ignores him. "One, two, three".

"MMMUUUUUTHAAARRRR FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKEERRRRRR!!!!!!!"

Jack Bo Novak- Winchester was born September thirteenth, in the year two thousand five. He had ten fingers and ten toes, not that that mattered to his fathers.

Jack was raised by a loving, but strict village. Except for his uncles.  
"But Uncie Dabe- eeil, Daddies don't let me have sugar close to my bed time".

Gabe leans down face to face with him. "Your daddies aren't here, are they?"

Four year-old Jack looks around to see if his fathers tricked him into thinking they left, but really hid behind the furniture. "No" he smiles.  
Gabriel smiles back and gives him the safety sucker.

"Tanks Uncie Dabe".

"You're welcome, Jack. Just don't tell your parents".

⚫⚫⚫⚫

"What if it's genetic?" Cas slaps his menu on the table.

Dean looks up from his menu, needing to look away from the desert section anyhow. "What is?"

Cas tilts his head. "You know what".

Dean dreaded this conversation since Cas told him he was pregnant. He sighs quietly. "You didn't get it from your father".

"No, but he could still get it from me".

Dean gently takes his husband's hands in his. "Then fucking shit".

Castiel is taken aback.

"Have you forgotten what you said to me in that library all those years ago?"

"I called you an assuming dickmonkey".

Dean laughs. "Yes, I remember that. But you also called me out on my ignorance of you and your autism. Do you remember how you felt when I did that?"

"Yes" Cas whispers.

"Now how do you think your own son would feel if you got out of your seat? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have the guts to ask where you were going".

Cas kisses his husband lovingly. "There are many more things, but it's okay if he has autism- aspergers, to be exact- because I do".

THE END


End file.
